thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Fuller House. Taglines * Life keeps getting fuller. * Same lovable family. Great new adventure. Overview With teen romance, family barbecues, a wedding abroad and (just maybe?) a brand-new baby, it's shaping up to be the fullest summer yet. Fuller House is back with old friends and big changes. Grab your family and cotton candy on the cob and get ready for nostalgic moments, a whirlwind trip, and rekindled romance. Summary D.J. and Steve (Scott Weinger) continued their song-and-dance routine, all the while assuring CJ (Virginia Williams) that there is nothing to worry about. Even when she walks in on D.J. literally wearing her wedding dress. Becky (Lori Loughlin) surprises Stephanie with an appointment for a pelvic ultrasound, where she learns that she still has a few viable eggs, making it possible for her to have a child of her own via surrogate. Almost everyone is off to Tokyo, Japan for Steve and CJ's wedding but before the air plane even takes off there's drama: Jimmy (Adam Hagenbuch) tells Stephanie that he wants to be her baby daddy, D.J. accidentally tells Steve that she doesn’t think she’ll be able to watch him walk down the aisle because he is her first choice and Matt (John Brotherton) is planning to propose to D.J. After Jesse and Joey buy back The Smash Club they throw an 80's themed 30th dad-iversery party complete with costumes. Announcements are made by Jesse (John Stamos), Becky, Joey (Dave Coulier), Danny (Bob Saget) and a very big one by Kimmy that will impact Stephanie's life in a huge way. Main Cast * Candace Cameron-Bure as D.J. Tanner-Fuller * Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner * Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler * Michael Campion as Jackson Fuller * Soni Bringas as Ramona Gibbler * Elias Harger as Max Fuller * Dashiell Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. * Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. * Juan Pablo Di Pace as Fernando Guerrero Episodes # Best Summer Ever # Break a Leg # Declarations of Independence # My Little Hickey # Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting # M-m-m-My Ramona # Say Yes to the Dress # Maybe Baby # Wedding or Not Here we Come # My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding # Troller Coaster # Fast Times at Bayview High # A Tommy Tale # Surrogate City # Soul Sisters # Happily Ever After # Fullers in a Fog # Here Comes the Sun DVD Fuller House season 3 DVD contains all 18 episodes of season 3 in a 2 disc set. Subtitles included are English and Parisian French. Languages include English. Short descriptions of each episode can be found on the inside of the cover insert. Presented in 16:9 Widescreen with Dolby Digital 5.1 audio. There are no extra features included. Images S3Menu.png|Menu S3Menu1.png|Disc 1 Episodes Part 1 S3Menu2.png|Disc 1 Episodes Part 2 S3Menu4.png|Disc 2 Episodes Part 1 S3Menu5.png|Disc 2 Episodes Part 2 S3Menu3.png|Audio / Languages Notes * Announced on Christmas Eve 2016 - only 15 days after the premiere of season 2 * December 31, 2016 it was confirmed that there will be 18 episodes * Began filming March 18, 2017 and ended on September 2, 2017 * On June 26, 2017 it was announced the season would be broken into 2 parts consisting of 9 episodes each - which were shown 2 months apart * Part 1 was released on the 30th anniversary of the original air date of the premiere episode of Full House * Adam Hagenbuch became a series regular - he along with Scott Weinger, Ashley Liao and John Brotherton are credited after the opening credits and only for the episodes in which they appear. * On November 13, it was announced part 2 will be released December 22, 2017 Gallery Fuller House Season 3 screencaps S3_Promo2.jpg S3_Promo4.jpg S3_Promo6.jpg PromoPicS3.jpg S3Poster.jpg S3 Promo Pic 01.jpg S3 Promo Pic 02.png S3 Poster.jpg Steve and DJ S3 poster.jpg Category:Lists Category:Season 3 Images Category:Images Category:Seasons